1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new therapeutic derivatives used, particularly, for their effect on the central nervous system and to their method of preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is little mention of orthoaminophenethylamines in the scientific literature. There are, however, the following references: 2-dimethylaminoethyl-aniline, synthesized by J. Krapcho et al, J. Med. Chem. 1966, 809-812, as an intermediate in the synthesis of cinnamanilides having hypotensive and antiserotonin properties; 2-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydroxy-aniline described in French Medical Patent No. 2644 for its antihypertensive properties; and dihalogeno-amino phenethylamines described in French Medical Patent No. 6923.
A need continues to exist, however, for new therapeutic products for the central nervous system with antidepressive, anxiolytic and analgesic properties.